


Day Two Hundred Forty-Six || What He Found Out

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [246]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: High school can be a nasty place, full of rumors and accusations. When Sasuke's suspicions begin to rise, he decides to investigate these claims himself. And what he finds out...isn't pretty.





	Day Two Hundred Forty-Six || What He Found Out

High school is a cesspool of rumors, lies, and drama. The lucky kids who keep their heads down and make it through unscathed really are fortunate. At times, misplaced words and accusations can ruin lives.

Literally.

For the most part, Sasuke was never one to fall for drama bait. He lost count of how many times people tried to rope him into their conspiracies. About who he was or wasn’t dating, who he’d blown off, or if he was sleeping with his person or that. All lies, of course. The treatment he’d always received from nearly any girl he’d met - shallow affection for his appearance with hardly any consideration of what laid beneath it - had soured him to the idea of dating at all. So even as most people his age did their best to navigate the confusion of hormones and sexuality...Sasuke wanted almost no part in it. Maybe it was his mother’s teachings, but he had almost no interest in ‘putting himself out there’. If he was going to get involved with someone...they had to be worth his time. No hit it and quit its, no one and dones. That sort of thing - in his not so humble opinion - was deserving of more time and effort.

No judgment for any who did things fast and loose. It just...wasn’t his style. Never would be. Besides, he had other things to focus on, like grades, sports, and his family. Getting into a top college had been a dream of his since he was a kid...and it only intensified as Itachi continued his ever-prodigal ways. Someday...he’d prove himself just as talented as his elder brother.

But for now...he has to slog through high school like everyone else. And that means making his way through four years of drama and rumors.

“Hey, didja hear?”

Sighing, Sasuke looks over the book he’s skimming at his desk. Beyond it, grinning foxily, is his friend and antagonist, Naruto. “...odds are, probably not. And odds are, I won’t care.”

“Aw, you’re no fun, Sasuke.”

“Nope, not a shred of it in me,” he replies flatly, going back to his reading.

“Dude, Shikamaru’s totally dating an upperclassman from Suna High!”

“...and?”

“And?! Dude, that’s big news! We’re rivals with them in basketball, remember?”

“...so what? Shikamaru doesn’t play basketball.”

“Well, _no_...but his new girlfriend does!”

“Oh man, how will he ever survive?” Sasuke drawls, tone dripping with sarcasm.

“That’s, like...totally a conflict of interest!”

“Naruto...I hate to break it to you...but high school sports really aren’t all that important. Unless you’re looking for a scholarship, it’s just games you play as a teenager.”

“Guh, you’re _such_ a stick in the mud! Why do I even talk to you?”

“Good question. I ask myself that all the time.”

“You -!”

“All right class,” their teacher announces, stepping up to the podium at the front of the room. “Time for role call. Then we’ll get straight to the test.”

Stiffening, Naruto whispers harshly, “I didn’t know there was a test!”

“Maybe if you spent more time studying and less time gossiping, you’d remember,” Sasuke cuts back as the blond sits in his chair.

As the man’s voice drones through the list of names, there’s a pause as he reaches an empty desk.

“Hinata Hyūga.”

...silence.

He glances up from his sheet...then continues on.

Sasuke gives the vacant seat a glance. More and more often, that girl’s been absent...the one crushing on Naruto. As far as he’s ever known, she was always a top-notch student...quiet, and maybe a little weird, but not the sort to skip class.

...it brings a furrow to his brow.

As the last student checks in, the door suddenly opens. Within it...is none other than Hinata.

“You’re late,” their teacher announces. “...take your seat.”

Shame coloring her expression, the girl in question does as asked, trying her best to look small.

Around her...the whispers start. Sasuke’s heard them before: ponderings of what it is she keeps ending up late for.

“Maybe she’s seeing someone…?”

“Nah, she’s too shy..._I_ bet it’s something worse…”

“Worse…?”

“You know the calculus teacher…? I heard she bombed a test...but the next day, it got bumped back to an A.”

“...no, you don’t mean…?”

Sighing curtly, Sasuke tries to block it out. What a bunch of jerks...speculating without even checking the facts. It’s rumors like these that make him sick.

Hinata, all the while, either doesn’t hear...or pretends she doesn’t. Receiving her test, she starts in right away, bent over her paper and eyes glued to the questions.

Watching her for a time, Sasuke makes up his mind.

Tomorrow...he’s going to be late.

The rest of his day goes normally, plan still firm in his mind as he walks home. He, for one, can’t bring himself to believe the hearsay. Due to her fawning after Naruto, and her friendship with Sakura (or, at least...up until recently, when the rumors started), he actually knows her. At least, a bit. And he can’t see her behaving that way.

Time to find out what’s _really_ going on…

Studying and homework that night fly by, cranked out in record time as he instead works on his scheme. He happens to know where Hinata lives, being just up the block from him. He’ll get up early, see when she goes by...and follow her. Whatever’s going on, he’ll find out what it is. And then...he can put these damn rumors to rest.

...no one deserves to be talked about like that…

Turning in early, he sets his alarm a full hour before its typical time. He doesn’t want to miss her - who knows where she’ll go? Restless, he nonetheless finds several hours of sleep before the beeping begins. On he throws his clothes, bag already packed as he makes a quick breakfast of toast.

His father, readying for work and knowing he’s early, asks what’s going on. “Got a short thing before class,” he replies vaguely. “Don’t want to be late.”

For a moment, Fugaku looks ready to argue...but lets the subject lie, taking his leave with a wave farewell.

Once he’s gone, it’s only a few minutes before Hinata walks past, pace a quick clip as she heads toward the school.

Shoving the last piece of toast in his mouth, Sasuke follows, careful to stay enough behind to go unnoticed. But Hinata is far too focused on her path to look behind her. She does indeed head into the school, passing through a door and into a hall.

Jogging to catch up, Sasuke sees the turn she takes, slipping in quietly behind her and still in pursuit. Rounding a corner, he’s just in time to see her at her locker, frantically stuffing her things in when someone walks past.

...the calculus teacher.

Sasuke’s heart leaps to his throat. It’s ambiguous enough: he barely brushes her arm on his way by, earning a flinch. A few moments later, she makes to follow.

...he’s got a bad feeling about this.

Jaw clenching, he silently speedwalks to the proper door. It’s closed, the window in the wood obscured by the tiny shade drawn over it. Scowling, he presses an ear to the door. He can hear faint voices within, quiet and muffled. The teacher’s is smooth and low...Hinata’s pitched and jittery. Sure, she stutters...but this seems even worse than usual. She’s uncomfortable.

“...not what you want?”

“...told me you’d leave her…”

“...don’t want them to see, do you?”

“I just wanted Sakura a-away from you!”

Sasuke stiffens, mind making tentative connections. Is she somehow...taking Sakura’s place? Is this guy…?

“What we want is very rarely free. You agreed. If you back out…”

The silence is telling, and he can feel the tension.

“...I-I know...but…”

Something about her tone breaks something in him, and Sasuke can’t stand idly by any longer. He’s heard all he needs to, and swings the door open.

Thank God it wasn’t locked.

Within, Hinata stands in front of a desk, the calculus teacher sat upon it. His hand flies away from her hip, and Sasuke feels hot coals in his chest.

“...get away from her,” he growls, striding furiously across the room.

“Young man, what are you -?”

“Say another word, and I’ll knock your teeth in,” the Uchiha spits. Without pausing, he takes Hinata’s wrist, pulling her behind him before pointing at the man’s chest. “You ever lay another hand on her - or Sakura, or _anyone else_ \- I’ll fuck you up. Got it?”

Shock makes the man go pale, unable to retort as Sasuke hauls her out of the room, ignoring her protests. Not until they’re just outside the administrative offices does he stop, turning around to face her.

“...you okay?”

She’s shaking, clearly afraid. “You...y-you…!”

“I’m sorry for being so...abrupt. I couldn’t leave you in there.”

“...how did you…?”

“I noticed you were late, so...I followed you this morning. I had a feeling something was wrong...seems I was right.”

Hinata glances aside, shame evident in her features. “...he’ll be angry…”

“I don’t give a fuck. If he wants to come after someone, he can come after me.” Despite his flare of temper, Sasuke then softens. “...I’m not gonna let him touch you again. You...stepped in because he was after someone else. After Sakura...didn’t you?”

A pause...and then a slow nod. “...she was a-angry I found out. Was sure there would be...c-consequences. That’s why...she stopped talking to me. But I...I couldn’t just…!”

“You don’t have to explain to me, Hinata. But I think you _do_ need to tell someone. This guy’s gonna hurt someone else if you keep quiet. I’ll stand with you. I heard and saw enough. If we both -?”

“I...I don’t know if I...i-if I can…”

Sasuke heaves a curt sigh. “...he won’t stop until you do. Neither will the rumors. Please, Hinata...I already promised he won’t hurt you. Look, my dad’s a cop. I’ll pull whatever strings I have to. You’ll be okay. But this has to stop...all right?”

On the verge of tears, she takes a shuddering breath. “...I’ll try…” Pale eyes then flicker to him. “...you’ll...you’ll go with me?”

“Of course. I’m a witness. And I meant what I told him. I’ll keep you safe. It’s gonna be okay, Hinata. I promise.”

Her gaze moves over his face, as though looking for an excuse, or a reason to doubt him. But apparently, she finds none. “...okay.”

Remaining at her side, Sasuke listens as she requests to speak to the principal, let in through the office door. And as they step through into the office, he stays beside her.

What he found out...it’s going to save her.

It has to.

**Author's Note:**

> This, admittedly, was edging toward the limit of my comfort zone, buuut it's good to test that sometimes. Hopefully the warning tags are good enough - if I'm missing any, please let me know!
> 
> Anyway, this piece mostly just...speaks for itself. Poor Hinata...speculation is so often wrong when made without the facts. But Sasuke's gonna protect her. This won't be happening again. He'll make sure of it!
> 
> But yeah, that's all outta me tonight. It's v late and I'm pooped lol - thanks for reading!


End file.
